Wherever you will go
by lizardgirl101
Summary: Aragorn is married but his heart belongs to someone else. When Arwen spends time away from home and Aragorn is on his own, a suprise appearance from his beloved Legolas brings about a titanic change in Aragorns emotional status.
1. Chapter 1

Notes;

- I don't own any of the Characters or places mentioned in this fiction.

- It's rated M for the next chapter, there will be a warning in my notes though.

- Simple Aragorn/Legolas SLASH!

* * *

><p>The city was silent and still, all that could be heard from inside the houses was the rain falling heavily and it didn't look like it had any intention of coming to a close any time soon. The rain pellets where fat and juicy, only seconds outside and you would be soaked to the skin. Of course the rain was not helped by the wind; it tore through the city like a plague with a vengeance. Streets and back alleys of the city where empty and completely deserted as if everyone knew something, the only man to be strolling through the streets didn't.<p>

A tall dark stranger walked the streets someone who by his own intentions meant to stay hidden. Dressed in his raggedy old ranger gear the man had needed some time to himself; he'd upped and left the city only three days previous with one of the old horses whom had already seen too much service. His intention had been to get away and to set her free and now he was making his return home. No one had noticed his disappearance, they never did. His personal guard where used to covering for him now when he needed time to clear his head.

With his wife Arwen and their children were visiting her father for a month in Rivendell -or Imladris to many elves of middle earth- his residence just felt too quite, too empty although other people inhabited the upper level he still felt alone. He missed Arwen, her presence was calming like most of the elves he knew though there was one, one other he missed more, his heart ached for him though those feelings had long since been subdued or so he thought.

His feet seemed to move on their own they scuffed at the ground, kicking up water that had long since formed into streams and puddles, his feet seemed to know exactly where they were going as if they had a mind of their own. Aragorn pulled his cloak tighter around him trying to shield out some of the cold wind, his hood was falling over his eyes as he reached the final gate to enter the upper level.

After a few short and quick exchanges of conversation he was soon heading to one of the most familiar rooms in that level. Aragorn had spent many hours every week in this same room. It was somewhere in which he could relax; he could contemplate his thoughts and bring himself together in that room. Just that one room, large and spacious was filled with so many good memories of his old friend. Entertaining one another other with tales of old and music of their culture and one of Aragorn's favourite memories although it didn't happen often, the fighting. They would move all the furniture to the sides of the room and draw swords and daggers on each other as they tried to out manoeuvre each another.

He pushed the heavy thick oak wood door slowly open with the small hope that someone would be inside, he sighed as he realized it was as empty as it had always been for more than a year now.

Aragorn found himself sat on the edge of the large double bed. He'd dropped his cloak on the back of one of the beautifully crafted chairs, the room was kept light and airy like most elves liked. This was home not because Aragorn himself had Elvin blood running through his veins but because of the old inhabitant. Wherever the blond haired wonder was; that was home to him and this room brought all those feelings back to him. He was so used to not even giving them a second thought now. He couldn't allow himself to even humour the thought of the Elf not when he was so close or at least; he felt like he was so close to him it would hurt too much.

It tore him apart, Legolas. He begged for him to come back to Gondor. They had been so close and he was the one person other than Arwen who could calm him, control his thoughts, tell him things would be okay and he would know they would be. He had so much confidence in this man; he adored him in every way possible. There wasn't one thing that he didn't simply love about Legolas, his long golden hair and the way it flowed when the wind caught it, his long fingers and the way he caressed his bow, the care he put into making sure each of his arrows was crafted perfectly.

Aragorn laid back on the sheets of the bed resting his head on one of the pillows. Not even Legolas was aware of what he felt for him but did he even feel the same way about Aragorn? He didn't know and he felt lost; completely confused about everything, he felt overwhelmed with his kingdom. Was he really good enough and had he really done enough to be classed as the king? And respect, did his people even respect him when he wasn't even sure he if respected himself and his decisions. He did what was best for his people. _His_ people, or so he thought but what if it went wrong? He couldn't even begin to contemplate that thought. He didn't want to think about it.

There was a darkness rising in Middle Earth again and Aragorn was oh so aware of this force. They were a small force of Ura-kai and Orcs but they were vicious, worse than he had ever encountered before. Ever since he had become king he had become so self critical so much more than normal, he worried more and his mind was filled with anguish. He could never be sure about his decisions although he himself felt them to be right. He didn't want to have another man's death on his hands and ever since the fall of Sauron he had done his upmost to train his warriors to their highest potential and make sure they were all aware of the dangers that laid ahead of them. The possible consequences of joining the Gondor army but he still worried so much. He just needed someone with experience of fighting someone he trusted, someone who could tell him he was making the right decision.

In little over a week he had every intention of riding out with the men of Gondor, Minas Tirith and Osgiliath together. To track and destroy the small dark force he wanted to eradicate it before it even had a chance to grow. He'd only shared his plans with a few of his men. The captains of Gondor were all eager to ride out now it would only take his word and a small ground specially selected by Faramir and himself.

His eyes closed gently and picture of the beautiful elf came to mind, it didn't take long before he was sound asleep he hadn't rested in so long. He hadn't slept properly and now and he was just tired, his body was drained and his mind was empty. He couldn't stay awake. Fighting the feeling was next to impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

TBC: Sorry this is just a link to the next chapter where you will get some smutty Legorn goodness. : ) Hope you enjoy, feel free to review and criticism is welcomed.

The next chapter will longer, like I said this is just a link so I didn't feel it had to be as long as the last or the next.

* * *

><p>His eyes slowly opened and he was completely unaware of how long he had slept but he felt blissful, he rolled onto his side and forced his face into the pillow beneath his face. A small smile grew as he inhaled the scent of Legolas, his beautiful and so beloved friend. His eyes were heavy and he felt like he could so easily fall back asleep straight away, just rest and not come back to the real world. Aragorn's dreams had been peaceful and beautiful; just faces and memories calmly coming and going. He couldn't have asked for more or any better.<p>

It took him around an hour before he finally decided that he needed to get out of the bed, return to his kingdom and back to his people. He had a training session to attend anyway. At least he thought he had, he wasn't even sure of the day let alone what he had to do that day.

He rolled over onto his other side quickly; the bright light shining through the window felt like it was burning his eyes. He quickly closed them once again and harshly rubbed his eyes with his hand. His stubbly beard scratched roughly at his hand and he knew he needed to shave but all that was effort. He was so sleepy and his eyes still felt heavy. A small smile spread on his face as she glanced at the window… it was a new day; he didn't need to trouble his mind with thoughts of his people, respect and Legolas.

Aragorn sat up and glanced around the room properly, it was when he noticed someone sat in the corner… he had to rub his eyes once more to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It couldn't be; he couldn't be there, it was not possible for such a thing. Aragorn's mind was in over drive straight away, pictures and thoughts flying so fast through his brain he didn't know what to do with any of it. He quickly swung his legs of the bed and just watched tall figure for a few moments.

"Legolas?" Aragorn spoke, his voice slightly shaky, his hands were trembling… he felt scared, it was the first time he'd really seen the man since he'd accepted his feelings for the elf. Aragorn sighed as he just watched him, he didn't speak… he didn't see a word which only made him feel more nervous.

"You look scared my dear friend, what's wrong?" Legolas' beautiful wind chime voice sounded through the room and Aragorn automatically relaxed. The voice of the elf washed over him like a sea of calm, just caressing the beach as the waves washed up against it. He just couldn't even imagine how anyone so perfect could have been created in such a place… He was so beautiful, like Arwen and his personality was enough to knock any normal person of their feets… again just like Arwen but it was in that moment, that moment when he compared him to Arwen that he thought just for a second what if he was to leave his wife, leave her and possibly start a relationship with him?

"Aragorn…" Legolas spoke again, this time louder, a worried tone layered deep into his voice. His beautiful blue-grey eyes scanned over the man, as he tried to read Aragorn's body language and coming up with nothing, as he never really seen him act this way before, it disturbed Legolas in a way. Somewhere deep inside him it caused something to stir, something he wasn't aware of really existing for that fact. He watched Aragorn carefully, trying not to stare at him but he missed his most loved friend, in so many ways he couldn't even connect with the way he really felt for Aragorn. As Legolas just thought the feelings he was experiencing were that of friendship.

It took a couple of moments for Aragorn to be dragged from his deep thought, he could not do what he was thinking, for one thing, the elf, Arwen she would be ruined and the chances of Legolas ever reciprocating the feelings he held for the Elf where unlikely. You had more chance of an Orc falling in love with Hobbit. It just wouldn't happen, he knew that he had to stifle his feelings, he had to hold them down, he couldn't let himself believe there ever could be anything between the two of them... it just couldn't be, it wouldn't be.

When Aragorn still hadn't managed the use of his vocal chords that Legolas took a few steps forward towards the ranger, a smile on his face, one of comfort and worry, he had great concern for his dear friend. Legolas moved forward and crouched in front of Aragorn it was in that moment that Legolas looked directly into Aragorn's eyes and something clicked in Legolas it was the first time he had really looked, taken care to see him in every aspect possible. And he noticed, he noticed how beautiful they were not the beautiful you would register with an Elf but ruggedly handsome but it was so much more than that.

Beautiful did no justice to what Legolas was seeing in Aragorn's face, it did nothing, it was not the word to use as no words could really describe what he was seeing… he crouched in front of Aragorn, his blonde hair falling lazily around his face. He rested a hand on the ranger's knee and looked up at him.

"Aragorn, tell me what is wrong?" Legolas controlled his voice, trying his hardest not to think about what he was seeing. It wasn't right, it wasn't the proper thing to feel.


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) Sorry it has taken so long to post; I just couldn't think of a way to bring the characters together. That being said, I'm not too happy with it but I think it suits the feel of the story.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why but he just couldn't speak, no words seemed appropriate, his feelings were so wrong at least he thought they were yet he couldn't ignore them and he just felt lost but Legolas was a comfort to him, he seemed to care, Aragorn glanced up into Legolas beautiful eyes, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he stared into the sea blue eyes looking back at him. What could he do? What could he say? He couldn't lose a friendship that meant so much to him. Someone of such calibre as Legolas; he wasn't going to throw that away.. He couldn't. Plus the lady Arwen, the woman he pledged everything too no matter what was to happen.<p>

Aragorn shook his head, the dark locks of hair falling around his face framing it perfectly. "Legolas, my dear old friend. I don't believe you could understand such things as I wish to tell you and for that I am sorry" The words came slowly and they felt and sounded sincere. He couldn't speak the words he wished, even if they would be few he couldn't put the burden on his friend like that..

Legolas eyes were laced with worry, how could things have became so complicated for the king? Middle Earth had came so far and now, he was looking at what appeared to be an almost broken and a very lost man. It broke his heart so him in such a state and he had no idea how to bring the man out of his stupor. Legolas bounced a little on his legs, he brought his hand up and rested it lightly, ever so lightly on the rangers leg. Even this small amount of contact was enough to raise Legolas' heartbeat. He couldn't help it... He spent years madly in love with this man and he couldn't admit it too himself. He felt he had been better off in denial.

It was when a hand came down to rest upon another two heart beats started to pick up. Aragorn looked directly at Legolas, "This... You, this is the problem" Aragorn murmured angrily pushing up to his feet and he watched Legolas stumble backwards until he was standing as well his eyes boring into Aragorn in a that had beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"I'm the problem? What? You want me to leave?" He asked feeling hurt by the words but was slowly processing the statement in his head. Maybe he was putting two and two together and getting eleven but he was sure he was not.

Legolas came forward till he was standing directly in front of Aragorn. "I'm the problem? How do you think it has been for me? To watch you marry and have a child.. To watch you grow old and be happy with your loved one!" The words spilled out of Legolas mouth quicker than he had hoped. They sounded and angry but they were full of passion, he adored Aragorn, he loved the man and he didn't want their friendship to end like this but he didn't see he had a choice.

Instincts took over in Aragorn as Legolas moved up in front of him. He squared up to the elf and looked him directly in the eye the words that spilled out of his mouth almost tore through him. He had to admit this now. He had too. "I did not know, do not blame me for your own torture.. Do not blame me-" Aragorn found his words being cut off as a pair of lips came down heavily on his. Soft and smooth, the feeling was more than Aragorn could have hoped for. Though in that moment of passion, he moved back quickly his eyes looking at Legolas with that of passion and fire.

"Come here" Legolas said this time, his voice heated and his words fast as he moved forward towards his friend. He brought his hand up behind Aragorns head, his fingers tangling in the rangers messy hair. He pulled Aragorn's face forward as their lips connected in angry passion. The feelings that they both had hidden and lived in denial from bubbling to the surface and coming out in an angry and headed kiss. Aragorn's tongue forced it's way into Legolas mouth as he fought for dominance in the kiss.

Legolas lips pulled up into a smile as Aragorn pushed him up against the wall now, he wasn't used to being the dominated in relation and this would be no different, he pinned Legolas to the wall. His lips travelling down his jaw line and nipping at the skin on his neck. A small moan escaped the elf as he felt teeth connect with his skin which only spurred Aragorn on more. He brought his hand down to rest on the elves waist only for a moment before it tugged at the leather strings that help his trousers up.

Aragorn stopped quickly and looked at the ageless elf. A small nod was all he needed and he got it. Permission to take things further. Aragorn let the trousers fall to the floor and reveal his undergarments, needless to say they quickly followed the trousers. Aragorn's fingers gently curled around Legolas' length. A gasp escaping the elf as he felt a hand clasp around him. Aragorn's hand started to move his hand up down and he felt Legolas grow hard quickly...

Slowly, he kissed along Legolas' jaw line and along his neck. He let moved slowly down onto his knee's in front of the elf. He kept his hand around the large penis he had in his grasp as his hand pumped up and down the length quickly. He could hear Legolas breath pick up quickly and Aragorn brought his mouth forward and accepted the length into his mouth as he started to suck gently, his tongue swirling around the tip. It was when Legolas hips started jerking forward he knew he was doing something right and he no longer worried about what was right or wrong.. this felt good and it was what he wanted. He wasn't even thinking about what would come next...

Legolas hands came down and tangled in Aragorn's hair as he pulled the mans face forward making him accept more of his engorged cock. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as Aragorn accepted almost all of the Elves length into his mouth, he could feel himself hitting the back of the mans throat as he thrust his hips forward once more, letting go.. a large moan escaped him and he released into Aragorn's mouth. Legolas panted as he gasped for breath having never experienced anything as pleasurable before...

Swallowing Aragorn pulled away, his eyes focused on Legolas. "So what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Because a lot of people weren't fond of where I left the last chapter I wrote a follow on to wrap things up completely, I hope y'all approve and this is now the last chapter of the story. 3

* * *

><p>That night both Aragorn and Legolas had curled up in the Kings bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms, small smiles pulling up at the corners of their lips. Aragorn couldn't compare his feelings to anything he had ever experienced before the love he had for Legolas brought about the feelings of nerves of battle, the excitement of a win, the love he had for Arwen and so much more, it was like a thunder bolt striking him in the chest and he couldn't wait to ask for more. It sent electricity through his body and he felt refreshed, new again. He no longer had the heavy heart he used too.. He'd finally came to terms with how he felt and he couldn't wait for the morning to come.<p>

Aragorn slept little that night Legolas, rested his head on the rangers chest and slept peacefully, Aragorn had his arms around the elf and held him close, his hands running through Legolas' hair gently, a small motion of affection for the his friend.

As his friend slept Aragorn thought, thought about his future and those around him. He didn't know what to do but he knew what he wanted. His Kingdom meant everything to him and he wouldn't see Gondor fall for any reason but perhaps a breakaway was what he needed? Just him and the elf. No one else, he could call for Faramir to return to Minas Tirith and he could leave for a month... Whether or when he would he return was another matter.

But despite the panic he was sure he would bestow on Arwen he needed to get away now, the night before laid heavily on his heart and he no longer knew if he could look his wife in the face again. She would be distraught at the thought of what had happened, with Legolas of all people... A male.

Stretching out Aragorn let a small yawn escape him and Legolas stirred, his eyes blinking open and he pulled away from Aragorn, the elf smiled up at him as he pulled the sheets around him. Legolas yawn, a sleepy and relaxed look spread across his face "Morning" He spoke, his words half hearted and laced with what sounded like a slight intoxication...

Aragorn's smile was large and wide, his teeth showing easily. He brought his hand down upon the pale skin of the elfs and he spoke. "I was thinking, I need a break... a real break" He murmured, refusing to look at the Elf, in case he refused to come with him. He didn't want to handle the heart break of being rejected.

"And I don't know whether I wish to return... But would you, Legolas, care to come with me?" He words were heavy and full of heart, he couldn't help it. He needed to go, he could not be in Gondor when his wife returned. He could not bare to see the look that would so quickly spread across her face as he told her what had happened. Aragorn was not capable of telling a single lie to his wife, he could not keep what had happened to himself... leaving was his only option.

"Aragorn, I would love too. But I must, eventually, return to Mirkwood. It would be my pleasure if you were to accompany me" Legolas' words brought a feeling of light and carefree to Aragorns heart, he could go to Mirkwood? Although he was unsure how the family of the elf would react he knew he wanted to go with the the elf, to his home...

"I would love too" Aragorn responded to the offer the Elf had just made.

What Aragorn did not mention to the Elf was that he had no intention of staying put for long, returning to his roots as a Ranger was what he really wanted. He had a carefree existence of sorts, he did not have the ties to have to worry about those around him. He was his own man and he could live from the land, he did not need people around him and he was more than capable of looking after himself. Disappearing into the wilderness, he could escape himself and those around him. If Legolas chose to follow he was more than welcome but deep down he knew he could not return to Minas Tirith or Gondor for that matter.


End file.
